Reality Check
by Sunset Clouds
Summary: When Tawni decides to go on a date with an obnoxious jerk, Sonny needs some help spying on Tawni's date, and decides to take another obnoxious jerk to help her out. Channy. For Dancing on Rainbow's challenge, Uncliche the Cliche's
1. Prologue

**Ok, so I have to apologize for not updating Sonny with a Bet. It's just that I wrote half of it on one of my computers and then that one got taken away so now I only have one computer in the house, and my sister and my dad always have to use it. Also, I've kind of been obsessed with JONAS, but after watching the episode with James in it, and also Hannah Montana, the episode with the ever gorgeous Sterling Knight in it, and also the little challenge from Dancing on Rainbows, I decided to update SWAB and take up the challenge. **

**Your challenge is to take one of the following clichés among the SWAC stories and make it unique and enjoyable to read!**

**OPTION ONE: Sonny/Chad has to ask Chad/Sonny on another "fake/ date"**

**So, I'm doing that option. I hope you guys enjoy**

Chad Dylan Cooper hummed as the music pulsed in his dressing room loudly. He had his guitar in his hand was playing along with the song playing on the radio, completely at peace. Suddenly, a loud knock on the door startled him. Frantic, Chad quickly slipped his guitar in his secret hiding place (because he just wanted one tiny secret to himself).

"I'm coming!" Chad yelled as the knocking grew more insistent. Turning off the radio, he sighed as he unlocked his door and opened it to find a pissed of Sonny Munroe staring at him. In her hand, she held a piece of paper. Chad smirked as Sonny stormed in.

"Care to explain this Cooper?" she demanded, shoving the piece of paper in his hand. He looked at the paper, realizing it was a print out of his latest blog.

"Yeah, it's my blog. So what Munroe?" he asked. Sonny rolled her eyes as she grabbed the paper from him and started reading.

"_Yo peeps, CDC here with all the latest news on my awesome life. Now, you guys are knowing this exclusively, and the very first to know. My Sonny-scope for today; I caught Little Miss Sunshine herself in her dressing room in a tutu dancing really horribly to some really bad music. I mean, seriously, in her dressing room? She should know better. _Really Chad, really?" Sonny asked, stopping and looking at him. Chad shrugged.

"What? I report what I see, and that's what I saw. I'm sorry that you're so much of a freak that you dance to classical music," Chad defended. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Classical music is not bad! And you shouldn't criticize, Mr. Egotistical! At least I can dance!" Sonny told him. Chad gave a little laugh.

"I can so dance, and way better than you!" Chad said.

"Have you gotten any ribbons or medals or awards for dancing?" Sonny asked. Chad shook his head.

"But I get awards for acting, which is much more than what I can say for you and your little comedy show," Chad told her. Sonny gasped.

"I can act! At least people like me!" Sonny argued with Chad. The two continued to bicker for the next three minutes until someone cleared their throat at Chad's open door. There stood an annoyed Portlyn with a script in her hand.

"Hello Chad, did you forget about the read through for the next episode?" Portlyn asked. Chad shook his head as he grabbed his own script, but Sonny ripped it out of his hands.

"Return of MacDaddy? What kind of title is that?" Sonny asked.

"A title where the main character's father comes back after a long and mysterious business trip, duh," Chad said with a roll in his eyes. Sonny sighed as she turned to leave.

"Chad, just stop spying on me, ok? Or else Mr. Condor will be hearing about this, or worse, Dakota," Sonny warned. Chad nodded, rolling his eyes as Sonny left his room.

* * *

Sonny entered the set of So Random, relatively calmer than before. Of course, when Tawni bounded up with a smile on her face, Sonny paused.

"Oh, hey Tawni. I hate to ask, but why are you so happy?" Sonny wondered. Tawni pushed back her blonde hair as she grabbed Sonny's arm, dragging her to their dressing room.

"Well, I have very exciting news. You know that new reality TV show?" Tawni started. Sonny's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah, that one called Reality Check. Thirteen people, get a reality check of their obnoxious behaviour. It's so good, and it's only on the second episode! I swear, Chad should be on that show," Sonny exclaimed.

"Well, you know that cute guy, Matt?" Tawni continued. Sonny nodded, a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Yeah?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well, he and I are going out on a date! This Saturday!" Tawni exclaimed. Sonny's jaw dropped.

"Wait, what?" Sonny shrieked. Suddenly, Marshall's head popped in.

"Ah, Tawni, just the girl who I was looking for. You have to come practice your sketch with Grady and Zora. Let's go," Marshall gestured. Tawni nodded as she blew a kiss toward Sonny in a playful way.

"Later Sonny!" Tawni said happily before skipping off with Marshall. Sonny sat down on the couch, surprised that Tawni would go out with an obnoxious guy she barely knew. She would definitely have to talk to Tawni, but Sonny didn't want to disrupt her good mood. She wanted her to have some time to be happy before bursting her bubble. But she had to talk to somebody. Standing up, Sonny walked out of the dressing room, in search for the person to talk to about this.

**What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Don't worry, you'll see why I chose option one later on, though I'm sure you have an idea of what will happen.**

**Ok, I have some interactive questions for you guys, the idea given to me by luna moody with her iCarly story. Well, here we go.**

**1) How do you think Matt should act when he first meets Sonny? A total jerk? Nice? Obnoxious? Like Chad, expecting her to fall over his feet? **

**2) Where do you think Matt should be from? Where in the US, or even Canada?**

**3) Do you guys have any ideas for a new sketch? If so, tell me! **

**Well, that's all I have so far you guys! Thanks for reading! Let's see if I finish this story by the deadline!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! Here we go! I loved all your ideas, but could only pick a couple. But some of you gave me some awesome ideas, so I have to use them!**

**Also, I just saw the two newest…three newest episodes of Sonny with a Chance! Tales from the Prop House, Sonny in the Kitchen With Dinner (Spanish but with English subtitles) and parts of Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star (Indian, sort of hard to understand, but the explanation of eight clips are in the summary). And now I have a couple of oneshot ideas. I'll mention those at the end of the chapter. **

"I mean, he's probably going to be really obnoxious and a total jerk! He's on a show called Reality Check after all! I don't know why Tawni's going after him! I mean, seriously, I thought she had more class than that! From James to Matt, she is just making really bad choices!" Sonny ranted as she sat in the prop room with a sleeping Nico. The boy didn't answer; instead, just turned over in his sleep, muttering something. Sonny sighed as she pushed back her hair.

"I just really don't want to see her get hurt, you know? She may not be nice to me, but she's still my friend and I want to protect her," Sonny continued, staring sadly into space. There was a total silence in the room for a full minute before Sonny stood up.

"Well, I guess I should go, you know, meet up with Tawni and meet Matt before judging him. I mean, he could be a total jerk or totally changed. I mean, I've seen the second episode, but they're just starting to film the finale this week, so who really knows if he's changed? Thanks for listening Nico; you're a great friend," Sonny said happily. Nico remained in his deep trance as Sonny bounded off toward the set, where Grady, Tawni and Zora were finishing up a crossover between Dolphin Boy and Annoying Girl. Sonny and Nico were going to be in it, but they already were in every other sketch while the other three at least had a break in between sketches so Marshall eliminated their characters, just using the extras as characters.

Making it to the set of So Random, she watched as they just finished up.

"Get away from me Dolphin Boy! You're getting me all wet!" Tawni, as her cheerleader character, cried. Grady, as Dolphin Boy, looked apologetic, but pointed at Zora, also known as Annoying Girl.

"I'm sorry, but she made me nervous! And you know I spout water when I'm nervous!" Grady exclaimed.

Sonny took a seat on the bleachers as she watched, finally aware of a really cute boy sitting on the bleachers as well watching. Normally, Sonny would tell the boy he was not supposed to be here, but he looked oddly familiar. As she moved closer to the boy, he turned as Sonny realized that it was Matt, Tawni's new boyfriend.

"Oh hi, you must be Matt, Tawni's new guy! I'm-" Sonny started off politely before Matt rolled his eyes.

"Sonny Munroe. I know who you are. I watch the comedy show every day," Matt said. Sonny didn't like the tone in his voice. It was too cocky; too Chad-like when she first met him. Actually, Chad still was cocky.

"Oh well, that's nice. I've watched the first two episodes of Reality Check already and I love it!" Sonny exclaimed. Matt gave a little smirk.

"Well, who's your favourite? Is it me?" he asked, though already looking proud. Sonny grimaced. He was definitely worse than Chad, she thought. She shrugged.

"I love every character, it's so hard to choose at this point. But, uh, you're in my top five," she added, knowing she had to at least try to be nice, for Tawni's sake. Matt looked disappointed at that.

"Well, um, I'd be happy to tell you who the top three finalists are, well, besides me of course, for a little favour," Matt told her. Sonny perked up a little bit, wanting to know who were the other two, though Sonny was still confused on why Matt was still in the game if he still acted obnoxious.

"What kind of favour?" she wondered. Matt moved closer to her, resting a hand on her thigh, making Sonny jolt and move away.

"Go on a date with me," he said plainly. Sonny gasped as she looked over at Tawni, who was fixing her hair as they started practicing again.

"But, Tawni- you-dating-Saturday," Sonny started. Matt sighed as he moved closer to Sonny again, her moving away.

"Listen babe, I'm not exactly dating the chick yet. She's hot, but we're not together. We need to go on a date first. But you and I could go on a date, so I can get to know you better, you know, to see which one I'd love to date more. You, me? Friday? It's in a couple of days, and who wouldn't want to go out with me? I'm hot, as the ladies say," Matt asked.

Sonny looked disgusted as she shook his head, declaring that he was worse than James and Chad put together, and that was saying a lot.

"No way! You're a total jerk! I do not go on dates with obnoxious jerks!" Sonny exclaimed as she stormed off of the bleachers and grabbed Tawni's arm in the middle of her sketch, pulling her away.

"I need to talk to you! Sorry Marshall," Sonny apologized as she pulled Tawni around the corner.

"What are you doing Sonny? We were just in the middle of our-" Tawni started before Sonny faced her friend.

"I met Matt, just now," Sonny said. Tawni smiled genuinely and Sonny almost didn't want to tell her what happened.

"Oh, really? What do you think of him?" Tawni asked. Sonny tried to put it as delicately as she could.

"To be honest Tawni, he's… a total jerk! Why are you going for him? He hasn't changed, and he tried-" Sonny started before Tawni held up her hand.

"I don't like your tone, Sonny! Ok, so maybe he's not the nicest guy in the world. But he's trying to become nicer! He's really trying. Sonny, I really like this guy and I'm still going out with him! We are going to a nice restaurant to have a nice dinner and then we're going out for a nice walk in the park! Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go find him," Tawni said before stalking away. Sonny watched her go, sighing, knowing Tawni would never change her mind. She needed help so Tawni could see what a jerk Matt truly was. And who better to ask for help on an obnoxious jerk than an obnoxious jerk?

Sonny grinned as she stalked off toward Mackenzie Falls.

* * *

"Wait, you need _my _help? Why?" Chad asked as he sat on his seat in the set, looking at Sonny. Sonny grimaced as she tugged on the hem of her shirt.

"Well, who understands a jerk better than a jerk, right?" Sonny tried, giving a little laugh. Chad just looked at her, blinking.

"You know, you could be a little nicer Sonny, if you want me to help you," Chad said. Sonny sighed, caving.

"Fine. I need help spying on Tawni and Matt's date, and you are the…king of spying without getting caught, so yeah, can you please help me Chad?" Sonny asked. Chad thought. He finally gave a little grin.

"Fine, but on a couple of conditions," Chad said. Sonny sighed, knowing that was going to happen.

"Fine, what are the conditions? And nothing ridiculous Chad," Sonny added. Chad settled back in his chair, deep in thought.

"Ok firstly, you have to do what I say. Do not argue, or complain. If I ask you to do something, we do it, my way. If you have a suggestion, you may tell me, but I most likely won't listen. Or maybe I will," Chad said.

"Fine. Is that it?" Sonny asked. Chad thought and then nodded.

"Yeah. Wait, also, you owe me big time for this," Chad said. Sonny gave out a little frustrated sigh, but nodded.

"Ok. Can we just figure out a plan? It's Wednesday and the date is on Saturday, and I have no clue what we're going to do once we start spying on Tawni's date," Sonny said. Chad smirked as he led Sonny toward the set door

"Well, good luck with that," Chad said, pushing her out.

"Chad! You promised that you'd help!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Oh, I would, but I'm kind of off break right now. But come back tomorrow, and I'll see what we can do," Chad said before laughing as he shut the set door in her face. Sonny gave a huff of annoyance as she made her way back to her set.

**What did you guys think? Here's a couple of interactive questions for y'all.**

**1) So, we know Chad and Sonny are going to spy on Tawni's date. But, should they get caught and have to join them in the middle of the date? Should they remain hidden but act like a couple with the waitresses and other people? How should that be played out? I have a vague idea, but I'd LOVE your input!**

**2) Give me a name of a fancy restaurant! Even if it's totally random and silly! Any kind of name, any type of restaurant. So give me a name and the type (Italian, Chinese, Thai, etc)**

**3) Should Zora, Nico and Grady be involved in their plan? How are they going to be incorporated in all of this? How do you think they react to Matt?**

**Ok, as I mentioned above, after watching the three newest episodes of SWAC, I have, like, a great idea for a oneshot. Ok, in Sonny in the Kitchen With Dinner, here's a little spoiler for you, Chad ends up at Sonny's apartment near the end of the episode. The question is, HOW did he know where she lived when clearly, he wasn't told at all, that we know of? So, it's my little interpretation of how he knew where she lived.**

**Also, The Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star, you probably know that Chad's the one that's guest starring, and they have to kiss sometime in the episode (which, if you know Disney well enough, will not happen yet). Full of Channy goodness, not to mention, another little spoiler for you: STERLING IN A FREAKING POLICE OFFICER'S UNIFORM! Oh my god! I just have to say, he looks HOT! So, a possible oneshot for that episode as well, maybe when it comes out in English. **

**So, yeah, I'm gonna stop ranting, thank you guys for reading and reviews are always warmly welcomed! **


End file.
